


Dondodon

by funkybastard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybastard/pseuds/funkybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao has a big giant crush on Yifan and Sehun is a big giant cockblocker. That's pretty much it. Oh, and Tao hates it when people call him Taozi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dondodon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/790659/1/dondodon-comedy-drama-taoris).

 

The front door bell chimed and Zitao gave a lazy welcome to the customer behind the counter. This day couldn't get anymore boring. Zitao have no idea why he accepted his cousin's offer to help her run her antiques shop downtown. His mom thought it'd be a great opportunity for him. What an opportunity could possibly come in a boring small antiques shop people rarely give a second glance for. A smack on the back of his head that is.

 

"Ouch! What's that for?" he checked his reflection on his i-phone. "You ruined my hair!'

 

"I don't pay your lazy ass to just sit around and take hashtag cute hashtag selfie all day!" Liyin, Zitao's dearest boss/cousin, started to question his decision to employ her narcissist of a cousin. Too bad she owed her auntie a favor. "Now help the customer."

 

"The customer doesn't need my help looking around for what they prefers in a small shop full of dusty old stuff!" Zitao remarked. Liyin gasped. The customer sniggered.

 

"What do you want?" Zitao and Yin snapped at the customer. The customer looked as flabbergasted as a man could with a grey scarf covered half of his face.

 

"Oh, ehm, I'm sorry I ehm, not here to buy stuff," the man said. Zitao gave his cousin a triumphant i told ya, bizh look.

 

"Then, what do you want?" Liyin heaved a sigh,  she didnt sign up for this when she took over the family business. The customer lowered his scarf before looking at Liyin.

 

"Yin, it's me, Jongdae. I, eh, texted you and you agreed to have a lunch with me," said the man hesitantly. Liyin furrowed her brow and took a good look at the petit man across the counter.

 

"Oh my God! Its you! You looked so.. different. In a good way of course, haha. I almost didn't recognize you." Liyin leaned her body across the counter to gave Jongdae a friendly hug.

 

"You didn't recognize him." Zitao muttered under his breath. That earned him a stamp oh his Air Jordan.

 

"And of course I didn't forget about our date. Just let me, ehm, take my jacket," Liyin grabbed Zitao's hand and dragged him inside.

 

"Wha, you gonna leave me all by my self! You can't do that! It's so boring I could die!"

 

"Shut it, Taozi! Its actually a perfect opportunity for you to show me that i don't waste my money on a useless employee like you!" Zitao mockingly mouthed opportunity. Liyin made her way to her room, mumbling about how much a person could change in ten years.

 

"Screw opportunities, I'm going home!" Zitao decided.

 

"Uh uh, I'm going to call Auntie and tell him you've been a bad boy!"

 

"You think that's gonna work? What am I, a five year old!?" Zitao barked. Liyin peered from her room, taking her phone out, tapping Zitao's mom's numbers slowly to made her point. Zitao's eyes twitched before he let out a strangled cry. "Fiiine!"

 

"Good boy," Liyin smiled triumphantly, "Oh, and it’s almost eleven, please pick Sehun and take him for lunch will you."

 

"I hate you," grumbled Zitao.

 

-

 

It was seven past eleven when Zitao walked passed the gate to pick Sehun up. The hall is filled with little kids running around, squealing, screaming, giggling, et cetera. Is that girl trying to eat a boy’s arm? Okay, maybe Zitao just have to wait in the front door. After considering to ditched Sehun, Zitao finally could see him in the hallway. He clinging onto long legs that seem to go on forever. That legs apparently attached to a torso and a head. Very attractive one, ZItao noted. Zitao’s throat suddenly went dry when the attractive man stand right before him.

 

“Can I help you?” the stranger whom a bit taller than Zitao asked. Zitao gulped. This man need to tuned out his attractiveness a bit so his poor heart can take it, he thought.

 

“I neeeed toooo, ehem, pick up my nephew,” Zitao mentally patted himself for successfully formed a full sentence. He pointed at Sehun who still clinging on the man’s pant.

 

“Oh, you’re sehun’s uncle. Nice to meet you, I’m Yifan. I’m a teacher here.”

 

“Zitao. Nice to meet you too.”

 

“I don’t know him, teacher,” Sehun suddenly lisped. Zitao almost crack his neck throwing glare at Sehun. What’s this kid problem?

 

“Haha, you’re so funny, Sehuna. Come on, Uncle Tao will buy you lunch. What do you want to eat, hanbaobao?” Sehun still refused to let go of his grip.  Zitao eyed the taller man nervously, he didn’t want the other to think he’s a maniac trying to kidnapped a five year old. Or worse, bad tempered uncle who’s being hated by his own nephew, which is totally the opposite. Zitao and Sehun are really close like brothers. They entertain each other antics which is so endearing when you see it, but sometimes it upset Zitao because Sehun have zero respect for him.

 

“Ehm, mind if I join you for lunch Sehun? I’m very hungry right now, the dinosaurs are growling in my stomach,” Yifan tried to persuade Sehun. The taller man seemed to notice Zitao’s despair. Aw, that’s really sweet. Zitao mentally fanboying. He caught Sehun rolled his eyes from his peripheral vision. He must picked that habit from his mother.

 

“Okay, I wanna eat hanbaobao. Teacher Fan can come too,” Sehun finally said. Yifan mumbled a thanks and smile goofily at Sehun which made Zitao’s stomach doing a flipped or something.

 

-

 

They eat at the family restaurant near the kindergarten. Sehun ordered burger, much to Zitao’s amusement. He looked like he enjoyed himself so much being with his favorite teacher. Sehun’s word by the way. Yifan was such a great company. Sehun who usually a jittery imp whenever his mother not around was more calm. It almost like he wanted to impress Yifan and showed him how such a good boy he was. He eat his meal with a good manner that Zitao didn’t know if he either had to feel amused or proud of. He even praised his mom for being a good mother when his teacher told him he has a good manner. They talked about how Sehun was in class but then changed the subject to Adventure Time because Sehun apparently was not amused.

 

Zitao didn’t really care what they were talking about since his mind is full of how Yifan’s pouty lips moved cutely when he talked or how he used too much gel on his hair but that’s okay because when he become his boyfriend he was going to give Yifan so much advice on fashion. They can go shop together, Zitao would buy them matching jewelries. Is that piercing holes in his ears? Oh God, we’re totally a match made in heaven. And just like that an hour already passed since they entered the restaurant. The smitten boy was visualized their honeymoon in Manarola when Yifan excused himself because he still had some stuff left to do back in the kindergarten.

 

“Well, this was nice,” he said, smiling at Zitao and Sehun “Thank you for let me join you for lunch Sehun, you’re such a sweet boy.” He caressed Sehun’s hair, making the boy beamed. The young teacher looked up at Zitao and smile his gummy smile. Zitao almost melted into a pile of goo.

 

“Thank you for joined us. Sehun really well behaved around you,” Zitao said and chuckled for a good measure. He didn’t have to look to know that Sehun gave him a sassy eyes roll. “I hope you could be with us more often, forever, so I don’t have to deal with bratty-hun ever again,” OHDEARLORD HELP ME WHY AM I SO LAAME!!?? Zitao felt the sudden urge to slam his face to the nearest flat surface really hard. “I..I mean.. we- well..” he didn’t know what he meant. He’d never getting off of bed ever again. Before Zitao could peel his face off, Kris let out a good-natured snigger.

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Kris looked amused. Failed to come with a witty respond, Zitao gaping his mouth unattractively. “See you Zitao.” He said again before Zitao could say something. He smiled and gave Sehun a pat on his head then leave the restaurant. Zitao just sit still for a moment and wondered if he just ruined his chance to woo Sehun’s hot, though possibly snooty, teacher once and for all.

 

“I called dibs,” suddenly Sehun broke the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t date teacher Fan. I saw him first!” Sehun slammed his tiny hands into the tabletop to emphasize his point. Zitao blinking slowly, taken aback by Sehun’s sudden tantrum.

 

“Did you just say that I can’t date your teacher because you called dibs?”

 

“Did I sst.. _setallet_?”

 

“Woah, that’s it young mister, I’ll definitely tell your Mom that you watch too much tv,” Tao grabbed all their belongings, carrying Sehun out of the restaurant, “And did anyone ever tell you, you can’t called dibs on people.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Where is Mommy?” Sehun asked as they set foot into the living room. Zitao contemplated whether he should tell Sehun that his Mom was might or might not be in a date with her mysterious friend. He didn’t really know what was Sehun opinion about his Mom’s love life. They never talked about this thing before. He and Sehun never met the later’s father. Sehun’s father was an adolescence mistake. That’s what his cousin was always said. Zitao didn’t have to asked to know what happened.

 

“She’s out with her friend,” Zitao settled.

 

“We have this school’s birthday party thingy next next next week and I’m gonna be a one-eyed pirate with giant parrot in his shoulder,” Sehun threw his backpack to the sofa, rattling about pirate.

 

“A pirate?” asked  Zitao, not really sure what he was talking about. Sehun nodded his head comically, continuing his constant ramble. As it turned out, Sehun’s kindergarten is having an anniversary in three weeks. They going to have the kids to play stage drama about treasure hunting and he was going to be a pirate.

 

“So I hafta practice everyday afterschool, start tomowrow,” Something in Zitao’s brain flicked at this new information. He smirked at Sehun and the little boy stared at his uncle funny.

 

 “Maybe I could help to pick you up, Sehuna. You know your Mom had this craft class going on in the store every afternoon,” he smiled so hard his face hurt. Sehun looked at his uncle with face full of horror.  Such a smart kid this one, Zitao deduced.

 

“No!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“NO! I’ll tell Mommy to make you stay in the store instead!”

 

“Well, Your Mommy won’t do that because she knows I can’t crafted for shi-ure..,” nice save.

 

As if in cue, suddenly the front door yanked open and Liyin came stumble inside, letting out a long sigh like she was in a deep thought. Her body became rigid when he realized there was two pairs of eyes watching her carefully.

 

“Oh, hi guys,” she said. Sehun narrowed his gaze and fixed his mind on how to convince his mother to pick him up from school like usual.

 

“Hey, Hunah,” Zitao called, reaching for the remote. He turned the tv on and thanked the divine being up there when obnoxious choir sang about a pineapple was blaring, “Your show is on.”

 

“SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!” Sehun sang along. He forgot what he was about to say because when his favorite marine creature was on anything else can wait. Liyin went toward his excited son, giving him pecks on his cheeks and telling him not to stand too close to the television before heading to her room.

 

“How’s the lunch?” Zitao started, following his cousin to the master bedroom. She took off her coat and let out a long sigh.

 

“It was good,” She said, sitting beside Zitao in the side of the bed “great actually.”

 

“So he was your highschool friend or what?”

 

“No! Do you remember when we were little I have this neighbor that always played around with us?” Liyin said. Zitao’s brow furrowed as he recalled his childhood memories. He spent so much time in his cousin’s house back then because it was located in a pretty well-known china town that always buzzing with its habitant. He had always like being surrounded by the hustle of a busy town. Then he vaguely remembered a petit Korean boy next door who had always messing around with them.

 

Oh.

 

Wait..

 

“No way! He’s the Sassy-Dae!?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“But, he didn’t look as sassy as I remember. Scratch that, he didn’t look sassy at all.”

 

“Well, I guess people change,” Liyin commented. Zitao realized the absurdity of her situation, pointing at the older woman and laughing his sanity off.

 

“Holly crap, I can’t believe this,” he managed to said between his maddening laugh, “You’re dating the Sassy-Dae!” Liyin shoot a death glare along with a pillow at her crazy cousin.

 

“His name is Jongdae, you little prick. And we’re not dating,” there was an unvoiced-yet fleeted across her face.

 

“How about Sehun, you took him for lunch, didn’t you?” she swiftly changed their topic of conversation.  Zitao kindly let it slide this time. Besides, he had another proposition in mind.

 

“We ate lunch together with his teacher because the little brat disowned me as his uncle,” He went on before Liyin could say something, “And Sehun told me his class is going to perform drama play in about three weeks or so, so he has to stay longer in school for the rehearsal start tomorrow.”

 

“Oh yeah, his teacher actually mentioned about the upcoming anniversary event, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“I know you're busy with that new craft classes of yours every afternoon,” Zitao pried, “So.. you know, I could help you pick him up or something like that.” Liyin sensed a hint of hesitance in his voice. She looked at him skeptically, making him squirmed.

 

“Wh- what?”

 

“Hmm,” She said, “I don’t know, Zitao. Something is off, it’s not like you at all to sacrifice your precious time to help people,” her forehead furrowed as she deep in her thought. ZItao gasped dramatically at his cousin’s scandalous remark, although mentally agreed with her. Slowly he saw as realization rushed through his cousin’s face. No flocking way she knew, NO FUC-

 

“Oh My God!” Liyin uttered between her laugh, “It must be Sehun’s new teacher. It has to be. You have the hots for him!” Zitao’s face flushed red, he put his head in his hands, muttering unspeakable cursed on how horrible his cousin is. He couldn’t believe how reckless he was. He should’ve wait she asked for his help. He just gave her free ammo to mock him for the rest of their life. He felt his cousin hand on his head, ruffling his blond lock between her giggles.

 

“Aw, my little Taozi is a grown up,” she took great delight in watching a rare moment where her bratty cousin feeling shy. Zitao looked up at her, shooting her a death glare and telling her not to call him that ever again.

 

“Alright bozo, I allow you to help me. But don’t neglect Sehun when you busy seducing your tall dark and handsome man, kay little Taozi,” she cooed. This better be worth it, Zitao thought.

 

-

 

The next afternoon Zitao come again to Sehun’s school just as planned, albeit the five year old’s disapproval. He had a fit and locked himself inside his room. He refused to go to school when he knew instead of his Mom, his uncle was the one who’s going to pick him up for a few weeks ahead. But then Liyin told him that his friends were going to be very sad if he didn’t come because there’s no one could be a pirate better than Sehun. But most of all because she said she’ll cut the cable tv if he refused to cooperate. Never be on the bad side of the Huangs, Zitao noted, especially the women. The five year old came out of his room a bit unwillingly. He agreed to go to school after he made his mother promised to come to the school’s event.

 

Although it was still a good fifteen minutes before the practice end, there was a few adults outside the hall, waiting for their kids, Zitao supposed. He turned up earlier on purpose, hoping to see his object of affection much longer. He could hear so much screeching and shrieking muffled by the walls coming from the room where Sehun and his classmates rehearse. He peered through the narrow door’s window, making sure there wasn’t some kind of homicidal thing going around inside. The kids running around the room like overly excited monkeys. He had mixed feelings about monkey. He tilted his head for a better view, scanning the room and spotting a figure sit behind a grand piano.

 

Holly macaroni! Yifan played piano? Well, he supposed, because he was sitting behind it studying some bundle of papers with such concentration. He looked so distressed. Zitao mentally fanning himself because he definitely loved the scowl on the man’s face. He stared for a moment when suddenly Yifan looked up from the papers, probably sensed someone staring, meeting his gaze. Yifan smiled at him, showing his gummy smile. Zitao’s face aflame. Inwardly flailing, he cursed under his breath and took a step backward when he noticed the young teacher had walked towards the door.

 

“Hey, you!” he greet. Zitao could only grin in return, “Come on in,” he beckoned the shorter man to follow him inside. Zitao about to asked if it was okay for stranger to be inside but then stopped himself, considering he might lost the chance.

 

“How was the rehearsal?” Zitao asked. He stood beside the grand piano as Yifan picked a bundle of papers he assumed was the play script.

 

“Well,” Yifan helplessly gestured at the kids that running around the auditorium with such vigor. Sehun was between them, talking seriously with his friend. He stiffened when he noticed who the newcomer was. Zitao wriggled his brow at the boy. “It’s my first time doing such thing. The kids are sucha doll but they’re so much works at times. I think I should’ve made an organized timeline or something.” 

 

“Ehm, you already had decided the casts, right. Have you give them the script?” Zitao tried.

 

“That’s the thing,” the man sighed, “I decided to play something newish and made some script along with the music scores. But the thing is the kids are emergent readers. Even some of them still don’t know how to read.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I should make a few alteration on the script. Make it much simpler. I feel bad for wasting the first day of rehearsal,” he said, “I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have vent my despair like that.”

 

“No, It’s fine! I totally understand,” Zitao cooed, “Is there anything I can do? I really want to help,” right after he finished his sentence, a little voice suddenly calling for Mister Fan.

 

“Yes, Sehun?” Yifan crouched down, hunching his long torso awkwardly to be eye level with Sehun. The boy mumbled something to him, Zitao couldn’t hear what his nephew was saying properly. Yifan looked up, tilting his head to face him. An expectant smile played about his lips.

 

“Sehun just reminded me we haven’t found someone to play a sea serpent yet, would you…” he grinned sheepishly, hanging the question in the air. Zitao couldn’t say yes quickly enough.

 

 

* * *

 

_I should’ve been more cautious when he suggested me to play the sea serpent. That spawn of satan is playing a mind game. All’s fair in love and war. Oh, how could I be so naïve. But Huang Zitao was not the one to give up without a fight._

_Shit! Not my Nike please.._

 

“Destroy the monster!!” a war cry can be heard from above Zitao. He embraced himself for what’s coming. More flock of the kids seemed to coming out of nowhere, jumping one by one on top of what looked like a massive pile of short limbs and giggles, and a bit of a helpless cry coming from the very bottom of it. “This is definitely not in the script, is it?” a breathless whimper can be heard from there.

 

“Taozi had been defeated!” Sehun cried. Err. The pile followed suit and choir of ‘Taozis’ filled the room. Oh hell no.

 

“No. Definitely not in the script!” Zitao whined hopelessly as he struggled to locate Yifan, asking for help. He saw the older from between the tangled limbs, the teacher guiltily held his laugh and Zitao wondered if this is all worth it. It’s already a few days since he help the kids being a sea serpent and all he got was get hit and tortured by this rascals. Sore body, ruined clothes, and probably tarnished image and dignity in front of his crush were not what he hoped for when he offered his help. At least he wasn’t cry in front of Yifan and the kids just yet. All Sehun offered for him after what he had been through was some pats in the back and frikkin chocolate bars. Okay the chocolate part was nice but you know.. It couldn’t get any worse. Oh he couldn’t get any more wrong.

 

“Alright kids, enough torturing poor Taozi,” Yifan snorting, failed to hold his laugh.

 

Oh

 

Dear

 

GOD

 

NO!

 

The kids screeched gleefully, leaving Zitao down the floor, hair disarrayed, one shoe flied across the room and overall a total wreck. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, lying limply on his stomach, hoping the kids and Yifan are too busy to notice him. Yeah, that was actually a brilliant idea, he was going to lay down there and blend with the khaki carpet. Not a very complement color, but he’d make it work. And if he was lucky enough they’re going to forget that he was even there to begin with. Unfortunately that was not his lucky day.

 

“Are you okay down there?” deep voice greet him worriedly.

 

“Just leave me alone in my khaki colored grave,” Zitao deadpanned, “Tell my mom Sehun did this.” He heard the other chuckled.

 

“Come on now,” Yifan nudged his cheek lightly. Zitao got butterflies in his stomach upon the playful gesture. He’d giggled and rolled around the floor if it wasn’t for a bit of his—thankfully still intact— self-respect. He settled with smile contently. He and the older man become less awkward around each other was the only good thing that came out from this hell, “Taozi.” Or was it?

 

“I’ll take you to dinner,” they both startled at Yifan’s sudden utterance, “I, I mean.” Zitao’s eyes widen, staring blankly at Yifan while he sputtering reasons about how he feel guilty or thankful or both. Zitao could cry right there and then. He was getting closer to his goal. After days of the frustratingly subtle romantic innuendo exchanges, they were finally getting somewhere. One step at a time.

 

“It just a casual dinner,” Yifan trailed and then inhaled sharply, “if you want it to be.”  Zitao’s lips slowly turned into shit-eating grin at what the older was imply in his words. Maybe this is all worth it.

 

“Sur- “

 

“Sehun wanna go too, wanna go too” Sehun said suddenly, bouncing animatedly beside Yifan, “Sehun wanna eat with Mister Fan again!”

 

Zitao froze, mouth agape with incredulity. Feeling deflated, he pressed his throbbing forehead against the carpet. There goes his potential date with his future husband. He couldn’t understand what Sehun’s problem was. He’s five for sake. He shouldn’t have had problems. He heard Yifan chuckled sheepishly before succumbed to his skillful nephew. Sehun tittered at his poor uncle and gave him his shoe as compensation. All’s fair in love and war.

 

-

 

The ‘dinner’ (it was more like babysit to be honest) was quite eventful. Zitao’s mood was not set on the high bar since the start because.. Sehun. So he wasn’t expecting much that night and that was a good thing because apparently Sehun was always manage to diverting Yifan’s attention from time to time and made his mood indicator drop even lower. Zitao suggested to eat in the fast food restaurant with playground so Sehun could play and forgot about his teacher Fanfan but of course it didn’t happen as he expected. In the beginning.

 

It started more or less like their first lunch back then. Sehun talked about his favorite cartoons and his beloved mother the whole time while Zitao distracting himself mapping Yifan’s face so it curved eternally in his mind. When they were about to leave, Sehun decided to try an unoccupied ship’s see saw swing. Right after Sehun sat in the swing, a loud cry broken near Zitao coming from a boy around Sehun’s age who apparently upset because he also wanted to ride the swing. The boy’s mum tried to calm the boy but to no avail. The boy lied on his stomach, sobbing as his mother told him to stop crying. People started to stare and Zitao just stood there, looking alternately at Sehun and the crying boy, wanted to do something but didn’t know what. That’s when Yifan slowly approached the boy, smiling apologetically at the mother. Crouching down, he talked to the boy who still glued to the floor and asked for his name.

 

“Jongin? I’m Fanfan nice to meet you. Why are you crying, dear?”

 

“I want to ride that,” Jongin mutter between his sobs.

 

“Then why don’t you?” the boy mumble something Zitao couldn’t hear. Yifan scooped him up and cooed something at him. Zitao heart clenched at the fact that the teacher’s voice was much gentler and softer than usual the whole time he talked to the upset boy. Yifan carried Jongin and approached Sehun in the swing.

 

“Jongin this is Sehun and Sehun this is Jongin,” he smiled at Sehun. Jongin clenched harder at Yifan’s front shirt before he was coaxed into stretching his hand to Sehun. The latter looked at the offered hand hesitantly before finally took it, Yifan asked him if Jongin could join him in the swing since it was big enough for both of them and he nodded shyly. Jongin’s mother thanked Yifan and in the end they stayed for awhile, watching Sehun and Jongin played together.

 

“How did you do that?” Zitao asked.

 

“What?” The younger gestured at Sehun and his new friend.

 

“Huh- I just did. I mean the swing is big enough for them so I just.. you know-”

 

“No, I don’t,” Zitao scoffed. But he do know that Yifan was definitely not really good at explaining things. And he do know that he got it bad.

 

-

 

Seemed like Sehun was always manage to magically appear whenever Zitao had moments with Yifan. He swear the little imp was everywhere. Sehun was there when Yifan took him out for another treat. Sehun was there when he assisted the teacher to check on the costumes and somehow manage to humiliate him by put on a scary-looking mask, scared him to death and almost made him wet his pants. And a cherry on top of his hardship was Sehun and his little troop of drooling rascals constantly ‘abused’ him. His newfound goal at the moment was to get pass the event with his important body parts and dignity still fully intact.

 

It was a day before the event and they were doing the costume rehearsal in the hall where they would perform. That day was more boisterous than usual because all the students was there, rehearsing for each of their class’s performance. Unfortunately for Zitao, summer was just around the corner and the heat started to elevate. Zitao breathed heavily, sweating profusely beneath his thick stuffy costume, eyeing his nephew who was oh so brightly dancing to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFqhiGojTZI) with his friends after attacked him and buried him under the pile of hyperactive monkeys. That brat! Apparently the scene was “Hilarious!” so Yifan decided to use it. He started to question if maybe the older was secretly a sadist. It’s a good thing he has an attractive head attached to an attractive body.

 

Zitao wiggled his way down the stage, still wheezing for breath. He had to get out of there soon if he didn’t want ‘died of heatstroke inside a ridiculous sea serpent costume while pursuing the love of his life’ written on his tombstone. Outside was quiet, it seemed like everyone was inside, the kids’ voices muffled by the walls. It was a good break after his ears were filled with relentless screeches and wails.

 

He take the costume head piece off of his head with a satisfied groan. He was practically drenched in sweat (thanks to the broken aircon), hair sticking to his brow. “Need help with that?” Zitao squeaked, surprised by Yifan’s voice that was too close to his ear. The tips of his ears were the darkest shade of red.

 

“No,” he answered, fumbling with the costume. The other helped him anyway.

 

“You must be sweating like hell there,” Yifan said as he helped the other take his costume off. Zitao only peeled his costume off his torso and let it dangling around his waist.

 

“You think,” Zitao deadpanned, fanning his face. Yifab scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

 

“You did a good job though,” he said, trying to lighten the younger’s mood.

 

“All I did was get punched and be the bottom of their pyramid,” Zitao scoffed, no bite.

 

“Yeah, you make an excellent punching bag.” Yifan said in a serious manner. Zitao gasped and punched the older half-heartedly. Yifan smirked at him and he smiled fondly in respond. They stared at each other and Zitao realized it was that moment. The moment when the world stops, when nothing else matters but the person in front of you. And before his brain could register what’s happening, Yifan leaned in and his lips were on his. It was more a like chaste brushed of lips. A bit chapped and tasted like vanilla, Zitao noted. He liked it. Yifan pulled abruptly from the kiss much to Zitao’s chagrin.

 

Yifan stared blankly at the boy in front of him, his face looked mortified. “Sorry, that was a mistake,” Yifan said. That hurt Zitao, his face crestfallen at the statement.

 

“You regret kissing me?” Zitao said meekly.

 

“No!” the volume of the other’s word startled Zitao, “What I mean- I shouldn’t do that because it wasn’t appropriate for me to do that to you and.. in here,” the older hands gestured wildly, looking around him. It took Zitao good five seconds to understand what the other’s meant. He heaved a long sigh, smiling as he felt relieve.

 

“Oh, don’t worry it was just a peck. Besides, everyone is inside. Nobody saw that.” Or.. so he taught.

 

-

 

“Okay everyone, that’s the end of our rehearsal,” the headmistress said. She looked worn-out . Zitao couldn’t blame her since she made a living by taking care of, maybe tens of, vigorous toddlers. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine how that felt. “Thank you for all your hard work and good luck for tomorrow.”

 

The spacious room then filled with cheers and round of applauses as the school tenants, mostly the teachers, are all happy their extra days at school finally end. Zitao was probably the happiest person there as you could see (or imagine) from his face-splitting grin. Yifan was just kissed him! And he finally got passed all of this without having to lost any part of his exquisite body. Though he was going to miss the time he spent here with Yifan (alright, and maybe the kids too), he glad that he got what he wanted and he won’t have to bear with his sore body just for some flirty-times with his soon-to-be-boyfriend. All I need is to do now is take Sehun home and then have a nice warm bath. Now where’s the little brat?

 

The little brat turned out was nowhere to be found.

 

“LIYIN’S GOING TO KILL MEE! I’M A DEAD MAN!!” Zitao maybe, perhaps, most definitely lost his shit. And mostly because no matter how much crap he got from Sehun, the little brat was still his beloved nephew, he couldn’t bear the thought of something bad happen to him. They should have had home two hours ago, at first Zitao thought the five year old was just somewhere inside the hall but he and Yifan coldn’t find him anywhere. Then the rest of the kindergarten staff helped them to find the missing boy around the building and the neighborhood but to no avail.

 

“Calm down! You called his mother right, he isn’t home yet?” Yifan soothed Zitao. The later groaned, shaking his head. Liyin was so upset when he called and they had not so little bickering. She was on her way and Zitao prayed for Sehun’s and his own safety. “Don’t worry. We’ll find him, okay. We’ll find him.” Yifan stated with such certainty, making him at ease. He responded with a weak “okay” before hugged the other. Might as well.

 

They searched again until Liyin arrived together with Jongdae. “Have you found him?” she asked. Zitao shook his head. Liyin looked like she was ready to scold him when Yifan interrupted. “Let’s try again. It wasn’t long before we started to notice him missing, I believe he’s near. Maybe he’s hiding, so if we can be more thorough this time,” he said. Zitao’s mind snapped at his words. Liyin heaved a sigh, nodding in agreement.

 

“Alright, come on Yin. It’s getting dark, we better hurry,” Jongdae said, caressing her back.

 

“I’ll look in the hall again,” Zitao said at Yifan after Liyin and Jongdae gone. The older nodded and said he’ll join another searching party. Zitao hurried his way to the vacant hall, somehow he almost sure the boy was still there, he just have to be more thorough.

 

The hall was deserted when he get there. He was unsure to step inside because it was almost dark and ghosts are known for their liking for darkness and solitude. Zitao didn’t fancy ghost. He gulped and called for Sehun, his voice echoing around the room. There was no answer.

 

“Sehun, please come out. I called your Mom, she’s here now looking for you,” he braced himself and went in, heading to the backstage. Backstage was quite big and full of properties. If Sehun was hiding in the hall, this was definitely the place. They were stupid not to searched for him here. Zitao called again and this time no answer as well. He keep looking thoroughly behind some properties.

 

Clack!   

 

Zitao let out a long not-so-manly shriek at the sound. He flailed and panted, staring at where the sound come from. There was nothing there. Except for a chest they used in the play. Zitao made his way to the chest, opening the case slowly. He almost cried when he found Sehun inside. The little boy curled up inside with eyes closed. Zitao panicked a little, afraid that the boy was unconscious.

 

“Sehun,” he cried, rocking Sehun’s arm gently. Much to his delight the boy stirred as he yawned, waking up from his slumber. 

 

“Oh, you little sh-iny shoe!” he cooed, lifting Sehun to his embrace. “Do you have any idea how worried we a-OUCH!”

 

Sehun hit his uncle with his tiny fists over and over. “I hate you! I hate you! Put me dooown!” he cried. Zitao okayed him and put his nephew down. He won’t stop hit Zitao though.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down Sehun,” he said as he crouched down, holding sehun’s upper arm to stilled him. “Why are you being like this?”

 

“I told you, you can’t date Teacher Fan,” Sehun hiccupped, eyes brimmed with tears. “You caan’t!”

 

Zitao taken aback by Sehun’s outburst. “What? I didn’t we didn’t-“ just yet.

 

“Don’t lie! I saw you guys kissing!” Sehun sobbed.

 

Oh.

 

Well.

 

“I’m sorry Sehun. I didn’t know you liked your teacher that much. You’re still a little boy,” Zitao stumbled for words, “you have no idea what dating or love is. You can’t possibly date your teacher right now.” or ever.

 

“What are you talking about?” Sehun looked confuse.

 

“You and Yifan-“

 

“I want him to be my dad!”

 

“Yeah you can’t do that,” Zitao blinked a few times. “Wait, what?”

 

“I told you not to date him,” Sehun hiccupped, “Because I want him to date Mommy.”

 

“W-why?”

 

“My friends always talked about how they spent their time with their parents and how their dad teach them to ride a bike or fishing or stuff,” Sehun muttered weakly, blushing at his own confession. “I want that too, I want my own father. I want my dad.”

 

“Ooh sweetheart,” Zitao heart melted, holding the boy in front of him tight. He wasn’t made of stone you know. He caressed Sehun’s hair, smiling because Sehun might get his wish come true already. Although the boy didn’t know just yet.

 

“Let’s go find your Mom. I think she has a good news for you,” he said, playful glint in his eyes. The End.

 

.

 

.

 

Hold on, there was something more. The play was great. Not so much for Zitao because no matter how hard he pleaded his boyfriend (Banzai for that!), the ‘piling scene’ was very much included. Sehun the Pirate conquered the sea serpent and got the treasure he wanted. He smiled the whole time, stealing glances at the audience where his mother sat hand in hand with Jongdae, her future husband. Zitao returned backstage safely, his body still intact, grinned as he approached smiling Yifan, his future husband. And they live happily ever after. Although that was might be wishful thinking.

 


End file.
